


Blink

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Doctor Who, doctor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human life is like a blink in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

Blink and you'll miss it, the human life was just that fleeting, so easy to miss, so easy to lose. Their lifetime was so short, their life so fragile, so precious and yet so many had followed him, followed him and lost some or all of that precious time.  
He had always promised them that, time, to show them all of time, and yet what he had been really doing was stealing their time, that precious, precious time. It was almost like stealing their life, he was, by taking that time from them, stealing parts of their life. And he should stop it, he should have those adventures and then leave all those bright eager adventure seeking people behind. That would be the right thing to do.  
But he can't bring himself to do it, he can't stand the idea of always being alone in the TARDIS, because as precious and fleeting as the time allotted to humans was, it burned all the brighter for of it and The Doctor needs that brightness to light his way.


End file.
